<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the In-laws-RWBY OC x Canon Week Day 3 by SaraiNomed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130480">Meeting the In-laws-RWBY OC x Canon Week Day 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiNomed/pseuds/SaraiNomed'>SaraiNomed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Hazel Rainart needs more love, Meet the Family, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiNomed/pseuds/SaraiNomed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A work for a Tumblr project; the RWBY oc x canon character ship week.</p>
<p>Coral Loxley has her own place, which she's been sharing with Hazel for a little while. When her parents come to visit, things unfold calmly-for the most part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazel Rainart/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the In-laws-RWBY OC x Canon Week Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-An autumn's mid-afternoon sun reflected off a large bucket of clothes soaking near Coral's feet, making the water within shimmer as she wrung out then hung a second load of laundry out on the lines stretched from a corner of the house to a nearby tree. Finishing this task, she stepped back-and nearly stuck her foot in the bucket but avoided it at the last moment before turning it up to dump the spent water toward a garden patch nearby. Pausing she braced her hands on her lower back and stretched, then hugged herself and gazed down the road toward town. When were they...?</p>
<p>As if some divine source could read her thoughts, she saw two shapes round the bend in the road and start their approach up the small hill that led to her place. Even from this distance she recognized the figures and felt her heart flip-flop. Her hands dropped to her sides then rubbed her own arms again; how would they react? Would they be overjoyed to see her safe after all this time? Angry and hurt she hadn't kept in better contact? She hesitated, standing as if rooted to the spot before one of the figures raised one hand to shield their eyes, then Coral heard her sharp cry of elation as the figure began to move more quickly toward her. Heart lifting at this, even more so at the man with her giving a short laugh and picking up his pace as well, she finally found her feet and strode toward them.</p>
<p>An older woman jogged to her, pale pink-silver hair bouncing and arms outstretched, calling though the tears starting in her bright blue eyes, “Coral! Oh my dear-!”</p>
<p>They collided, clutching each other when the man caught up and embraced them both as they all talked rapidly through sniffles and bursts of laughter, and in that moment Coral had her answer.</p>
<p>“Mom...Dad...I've missed you so much...”</p>
<p>They stood among the fluttering laundry, talking rapidly as the sun slowly sank in the orange and pink-gold sky, indigo and smoke-purple twilight taking over with stars blinking into view. At length Coral cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“We'd better head inside. It's um...not much but it's cozy and clean. Dinner should be ready in a bit.”</p>
<p>Coral's mother, Pearl, gave her a bemused smile, “You should know better than to apologize for a humble home. And I'd love to meet this man of yours, of course,” she elbowed her daughter, “It's about time you nabbed one!”</p>
<p>“Pearl, you're embarrassing her...” her father sighed.</p>
<p>“Oh Onix, she's fine!”</p>
<p>Coral watched with amusement as her parents playfully bickered. How she had missed this. Finally she waved her hands, “Alright kids break it up!”</p>
<p>Hazel looked up from his seat at the table where he sat taking still-hot rolls from the oven out of their pan and placing them on a plate as Coral poked her head in the kitchen doorway and gave a mildly nervous smile, “Hey. I'm sure you heard us come in, so...” she stepped into the room as their guests appeared behind her, “...These are my parents, Pearl and Onix. Mom, Dad, this is Hazel.”</p>
<p>He reached for the cane resting beside him, using that and a grip on the edge of the table to slowly stand, careful not to put too much weight on his still-healing leg. Her parent's eyes widened as he finally stood at his full height and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“It's a pleasure to meet you both.” he nodded respectfully, Coral walking over to stand beside and put an arm around him.</p>
<p>A brief silence followed as they gaped up at him before Pearl started and stuttered, “O-oh! Goodness yes! And likewise t-to you! I'm sorry we don't meant to stare it's just...well..”</p>
<p>Hazel gave a sympathetic half-smile, “I understand. I'm used to it.”</p>
<p>Dinner was a pleasant and noisy affair, with Coral and her parents chatting animatedly as Hazel was content to sit back and let them catch up, speaking on occasion when directly addressed but otherwise staying out of it.</p>
<p>It was Onix who brought up the inevitable when he turned to Hazel and asked, “So, Coral never told us, but how did you two meet?”</p>
<p>The pair locked eyes for a moment, both sharing the same grim, panicked thought; we cannot tell them the truth. How could they? How did one bring up such horrors? Unruffled in his manner as usual, Hazel nonetheless carefully chose his words to reply with, “We met at our job.”</p>
<p>Now it was time for her parents to exchange several looks of their own. They knew they were dodging the question, but also that, from Coral's letters and messages, they had been through a lot and it wise not to press the issue now. Thus Onix coughed and redirected to lighter questions.</p>
<p>When dinner was done, Coral insisted on cleaning up while everyone else relaxed. While she was lightly scrubbing some plates, her mom slipped in and gave her a quick hug before leaning against the counter beside her, sipping a large glass of wine.</p>
<p>“So. He's quite the catch.”</p>
<p>Coral smirked and returned the high-five gesture Pearl offered, and the two women chuckled before Coral's smile faded.</p>
<p>“He is. Which is why I'm hoping things work out...”</p>
<p>Pearl tenderly rubbed her daughter's arm as Coral spoke quietly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, “We had...I don't know. Something. A connection, a bond. Then things happened and we had to go our own ways for a long time. Then recently we reconnected and we've been...ugh,” she shoved her hands into the sink-full of soapy water and sighed, her shoulders drooping, “Just trying to figure this out.”</p>
<p>“Love can be complicated, my darling. Do you love him?”<br/>
“With every fiber of my being.” answered Coral firmly and without hesitation. </p>
<p>Pearl kissed her cheek, “Then I predict you two will find a way. It's not everyday people get separated for a length of time then seek each other out again. Have faith.”</p>
<p>Coral sighed and nodded, “You're right mom...thanks.”</p>
<p>“Now, I can't help but wonder...” the older woman took a generous swallow of her wine and continued, “He's so tall. Goodness is everything about him equally large?”</p>
<p>“Mother!!” Coral yelped, yanking her hands from the water to slap them over her face, utterly mortified as Pearl cackled.</p>
<p>From the other room, Hazel and Onix glanced toward the kitchen then back to each other, exchanging a shared 'I don't want to know' look and a shrug.</p>
<p>Afterwards, the group had gathered in the living room for homemade cider and further conversation, though by now there were spells of quiet as they sat comfortably in each other's company, watching the crackling flames dance in the fireplace. </p>
<p>At length, Pearl looked up at her daughter, “I think Jett would be happy to see you like this...”</p>
<p>Coral stiffened, pausing with her glass half-way to her lips before lowering it again, “Do you think so?”</p>
<p>Pearl nodded, tears pooling in her eyes, and as she grasped her husband's hand, she looked back and forth at them, adding, “I know it...”</p>
<p>Turning to gaze at Hazel, Coral gave him a somber, gentle smile and extended her hand. Returning the expression, he reached his large, rough hand to hold hers. She took a moment to admire his handsome features, as she sometimes did when he wasn't paying attention, but at this moment she didn't care. It was true; they still had much to figure out, but right now, and especially after her mother's wisdom, she felt confident they could.</p>
<p>“So when are you adopting some kids so I can be a grandmother?” Pearl abruptly said with a sly wink.</p>
<p>
  <i>"MOM!”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>